A Collection of Kisses
by TheMizMagnet
Summary: A collection of one-shots written specifically for NeroAnne. *Originally It's A Hardy Party, which is inside!* Hardycest up
1. It's A Hardy Party

**Title**: It's A Hardy Party

**Rating**: M - Mature

**Genre**: Romance, Humor

**Pairings**: Matt/Jeff

**Warnings**: Sex, slash, cross-dressing, teasing

**Summary**: Jeff and Matt go to a party, and Jeff is made startingly aware that he may have taken the teasing a bit too far...

**AN**: This is for NeroAnne, who wrote that delicious fic, _Surrender_, and dedicated it to me and to Jamzy, who is also amazing. This is simply a thank you fic. If you write one and dedicate it to me, I will try to write a fic back, I promise. I'm not saying go out and write a fic for me, but I won't mind if you do. Just make sure you let me know. Anyway, without further ado...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**ItsAHardyParty**

"Jeff! Hurry up, would ya?!"

Matt's frustrated voice came through the door, and Jeff frowned, glaring at the closed door separating him from his brother. Okay, so he had been in there for a long time, but it wasn't all coming together. And, to top it all off, he had left the goddamn boots in the other room, and he wasn't about to spoil the surprise for Matt.

"Matty, if it's that big a deal, go without me. I'll be there soon, I promise!"

"Jeffro, every time you say that, you end up at least a half hour late."

"Matt, we're already a half hour late."

Matt groaned and let his head drop forward, hitting it against the door harder than he meant to.

"Fine, damn it. I'll see you there," he said, giving up. He saw a thick, large golden ring on the nightstand and grinned, dropping it into his pocket.

"Matty!! I love you!!" He laughed as Jeff's voice floated out.

"Love you too, Jeff. Don't take too long." Jeff waited, listening to Matt's footsteps getting softer and softer, until he heard the front door close. After that, he shifted to the other foot, listening for the car. Sure enough, there it was! He heard it peel out of the drive way and began to giggle to himself, opening the bathroom door and walking over to his boots.

_Tonight is going to be very, very fulfilling_.

**ItsAHardyParty**

A half hour after Matt got to the party at Shannon's house, a full hour after they were supposed to be there, Matt was beginning to get upset. Jeff hadn't made it, still, and he was about to go home and call it a night. He took another pull from the beer bottle in his hand and decided that if Jeff hadn't showed up by the time he finished the beer, he'd head home. Of course, then Jeff would have to be punished for missing the party, but that was another story altogether.

He took the last pull of his beer and threw it away, standing up and walking toward the door. Before he got to it, however, it opened, and Matt swore the party stopped.

Jeff stood there, wearing a black mini-skirt that clung to his slender hips, but flared out. It stopped, mid-thigh, showing only a touch of skin before the thigh-high black boots started. They went all the way down Jeff's legs, clinging to the soft curves, adding an impressive five inches to Jeff's height. His shirt was a tight tanktop that was too short and kept coming up, showing off a thin strip of his stomach. He wore a pair of fishnet arm warmers with a connecting triangle hooked from his wrist to his middle finger on both hands.

He stood there, blinking, before he gazed into the crowd, his green eyes finding Matt's brown ones before he smiled. It was a mischievous smile, one that Matt knew would spell trouble for him, but he had little time to dwell on it before a few of the party goers came up and surrounded Jeff.

Matt followed Jeff's every move with his eyes, taking his eyes off of his younger brother long enough to grab beer after beer as the night progressed. Jeff knew that those boots did things to Matt, and he used it as a weapon. Matt stuck one hand in his pocket, touching the cool metal with a smirk. That was okay. Jeff had no idea what teasing was. The games were only just beginning...

All things considered, Jeff had to admit the night was going well. He was the center of attention, which was good, and Matt had been burning a hole through the thin clothes he wore all night. That was the intention behind picking them, of course. Jeff liked to show off, but he loved to show off for Matty. Even if Matt hadn't noticed it, Jeff had even donned the unfamiliar eyeliner and mascara for him. And that had been a pain in the ass...

Jeff found himself alone for a minute and was happy for the brief interruption. He picked up a bottle of beer, opening it and taking a long pull from it before he found himself shoved backwards and pinned against the wall in a relatively dark part of Shannon's house. He gasped in surprise before the familiar hands made him coo.

"Do you know what the fuck you've been doing to me all night...?" Matt asked, growling it into Jeff's ear. Jeff arched, pressing his growing erection against Matt's tented jeans.

"I hope so," Jeff whispered back. "It was intentional."

Matt didn't respond, merely reached under Jeff's skirt, grabbing the edges of the thong he found, pulling it off. Jeff moaned softly, lifting his legs so that Matt could take the thong all the way off. Once it was, Matt's hand closed around Jeff's cock, making him moan a little louder. Matt began to stroke, his hand going back and forth, pumping the hard organ until Jeff was writhing and panting. Then, when Jeff was biting his lip from making everyone look at them, Matt's other hand slid into his pocket, pulling out the golden ring and putting it around Jeff's cock. Jeff gasped and looked at Matt as the elder Hardy moved back, smirking and flicking his tongue out to lick at his hand.

"Matty!" Jeff hissed, his voice a whisper. Matt shrugged, kneeling to pick up the black thong Jeff had been wearing, putting it into his pocket.

"You shouldn't have teased, Jeff... Wear it all night and I'll reward you, deal?"

Jeff groaned and dropped his head back, hitting the wall behind him harder than he anticipated, as Matt walked away without waiting for an answer.

**ItsAHardyParty**

Jeff walked around the rest of the party with his hard on creating a tent in his skirt. He couldn't do anything about it or Matt wouldn't reward him after the party, but it was obnoxious to have people looking at the skirt and licking their lips, or letting their hands drift too close. All the attention Jeff had been craving before was now noxious to him, something disgusting that he wanted to get away from. The cock ring around his dick was still cool, contrasting against the warm skin, and keeping him painfully hard. He was seriously pissed off, but didn't take it off... Damn Matt and his yummy rewards.

"Jeff!"

Jeff blinked and looked over his shoulder, his blue-blond hair whipping over his face. He pushed it away, his green eyes falling onto Matt's brown ones.

"Yes...?" Jeff didn't notice that his voice dropped an octave, but Matt did. He smirked.

"Ready to go?"

Jeff groaned and nodded, walking toward his brother. Matt put up a hand to stop him.

"Shannon! We'll come back tomorrow for Jeff's car," Matt yelled. Shannon's thumbs came up over the people.

"Sure thing, dude! Seeya tomorrow then!"

With that, Matt took Jeff's hand and led him out to his car. Jeff was already anxious for his reward, and managed to make it into the car before he was writhing and arching in the seat. Matt was in his seat and started the car, but he kept glancing to his writhing brother. Jeff noticed this, and smirked to himself. Matt liked it, huh? Good.

One hand disappeared under Jeff's skirt, touching the hard cock there, before he simply pushed the skirt up, revealing the hard organ. He paused in touching it to pull the tanktop over his head, and traced one hand slowly down his chest. He heard a growl, and Matt stopped the car, causing Jeff to jerk forward in his seat. He didn't care though, because in the next instant, Matt was over him, yanking off the seat belt. Their mouths crashed together, a tangle of tongues, teeth, and lips. Matt's hand went between their legs, unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them, freeing his own cock from its denim prison. Yeah, he had gone commando, but that was because he knew that Jeff liked the attention from parties.

The younger Hardy moaned as Matt's lips ghosted over his neck and chest, closing over a nipple and sucking harshly. Jeff gasped in surprised pleasure and arched into Matt's mouth. Matt smirked, grabbing Jeff's cock and stroking it, causing Jeff to whimper softly.

"Matt... God, Matt please..." Pleas were dropping from Jeff's lips, and he couldn't stop himself. Matt ignored him for now, merely continued to suck and lap at Jeff's nipples in the car. After a few minutes of this, he began to trail his tongue down Jeff's torso, stopping at the skirt before he simply grabbed it and ripped it, exposing Jeff's entire body, with the exception of the thigh high boots. Matt didn't care. He loved those damn boots.

"Matt! Fuck me... now, please..."

Matt smirked at Jeff's words and shifted the younger Hardy, putting his legs over Matt's shoulders. He spit on his hand, stroking his own hard cock, getting it slick enough to enter Jeff without too much pain. When he felt he was completely ready, he surged forward, entering Jeff in one quick, hard thrust. Jeff cried out, whimpering softly. Matt continued to thrust, knowing that the pain would give way to pleasure soon. Besides, Jeff liked a little bit of pain...

"Ah... Fuck... Matt..." There it was. Jeff moaned incoherently, Matt's name falling from his lips, as his arms went around Matt's neck, short nails digging into Matt's back. Matt's thrusts were hitting his sweet spot, making him write and arch into the thrusts.

"Matt... Please... God, take it off... Touch me... please..."

Matt had almost forgotten about the cock ring, but he was too into Jeff's tight ass clenching around him to bother keeping with his original plan. He reached down, taking off the cock ring, and pumping his hand up and down Jeff's cock in time with his thrusts. With a cry of Matt's name, Jeff came, splashing his seed on his stomach and some of Matt's shirt. The tightening of Jeff around him caused Matt to cry out his release as well, and they lay like that for a little bit, panting and trying to get their breath. Once Matt's breathing kind of returned to normal, he placed a kiss on Jeff's lips. The younger Hardy moaned softly, but couldn't have acted on it even if he wanted to.

"I love you, Jeff," Matt muttered. Jeff smiled and rubbed Matt's back.

"I love you too, Matty."

**FIN**

**AN**: There ya go, NeroAnne!! I hope you like it. I have no idea what to say now, except I hope everyone who read this liked it too!! Thanks everyone!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	2. Fast Cars and Rough Sex

**Title**: Fast Cars and Rough Sex

**Rating**: M - Mature

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Randy/Ted

**Warnings**: Sex, slash, rough sex, car sex, Viper-tendencies

**Summary**: He liked that car, but there was something about it that made him hotter than he originally thought he would be...

**AN**: For NeroAnne, even though I should be updating other fics. This was originally _It's A Hardy Party_. I figured that since I'm going to be writing more fics for my darling NeroAnne, I'm just going to put all of her dedications here. It's easier! Don't judge. Anyway. This is thanks to the October 26th episode of Monday Night RAW... And is special NeroAnne, obviously. And... that's all I can think to say!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**FastCarsandRoughSex**

Josh cowered under the glare of Randy, blinking in surprise, however, when Cody Rhodes appeared to block his path. He had no idea what was going on. This wasn't scripted!! However, at the growled 'Leave' from Cody, he scrambled off. Cody rolled his eyes slightly and stopped Randy, explaining to the Legend Killer - with Ted standing on the other side of Randy - that the two younger members of Legacy had a surprise to him. Ted didn't say much because he was too excited. Oh, he knew how Randy would react, and he knew that he would _love_ the way Randy reacted.

Once Randy saw that car, the paint job exclusively RKO, a large picture of Randy painted on the hood, Ted knew for sure it was going to go his way. Randy was enthralled by it, couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Well... Whaddya think?"

Ted couldn't keep that edge of excitement out of his voice as Randy looked at the car, his head tilted slightly. He and Cody watched as Randy leaned down to get a closer look.

"I think it's incredible. You two bought this? You two actually bought this for me?"

There was a strange sort of shock in Randy's voice, and something flared inside Ted. He wanted to scream, _Fuck no! __**I**__ bought it for you! Cody just came with to pick it up!_, but it would hurt Cody's feelings. Besides, they had been followed by the camera, so there wasn't a whole lot of options as far as what he could say...

"Hey. Who's the son of the Million Dollar Man?" Ted asked, a grin on his face. "Look, Randy, I know we've had our issues recently, but, you're still our leader." Ted paused for a minute to mentally add _and my lover_, before he continued. "So, consider this a... a small token of our appreciation."

Ted watched as Randy continued to examine the hood of the car, staring at his own image. The talk continued, drowning back to John Cena and the WWE Championship. Ted and Cody aimed to get it back in Legacy's control, but that wasn't the issue here. As they finished speaking, he slapped Randy's back.

"Enjoy your gift, man," Ted said, walking out of camera view. Randy continued to look at it, unable to take his eyes off of it. The cameraman nodded to them, signifying that the three of them were officially off camera. Cody looked at Randy, who had just looked up to Ted. With that exchange of looks from the two men, he sighed and walked away, leaving the two of them alone. The cameraman followed behind him, and Ted moved over to Randy.

"So... Did you like your gift?" Ted asked, watching Randy closely. Randy smirked and grabbed Ted's hips, lifting the blond onto the hood of the car, so that his ass was sitting over where Randy's dick was on the image. He then surged forward, pressing his real dick against Ted's own semi-hard cock. Ted moaned out loud.

"Fuck yeah," Randy breathed, attaching his lips to Ted's neck. "And now, I'm going to fuck you on it," he said. Ted shuddered, a gasp escaping him as Randy bit down hard. The pain was something Ted had grown used to, and he groaned as Randy licked and sucked at the spot. Without further warning, Randy gripped the Legacy shirt Ted wore at the neck, ripping it off of the blond's chest (which would explain why he came out later without it on). Ted groaned, arching up again. His hands moved under Randy's shirt, pulling the RKO shirt off of his lover and tossing it behind him somewhere.

"I want to taste you," Randy growled. Ted shuddered, but nodded, knowing he couldn't deny his lover anything. Randy licked a path down Ted's body, pulling down the red trunks down, allowing them to come together at Ted's ankles. Ted's breath quickened as Randy's tongue came out, swirling to scoop up the precum that had gathered at the tip. Ted arched slightly, unable to keep his hips still. Randy growled, his fingers gripping at the young DiBiase's hips, forcing them to stay down. He wrapped his lips around Ted's swollen head and sucked hard, causing Ted to cry out in pleasure.

"Randy!"

The cry only served to turn Randy on more, and he took more of Ted's length into his mouth, merely holding the cock in his mouth and growling softly around it, causing vibrations. Ted groaned, and Randy began to slide the dick in and out of his mouth, swirling his tongue around to slick it up. While Ted was distracted by Randy's mouth, Randy slid one dry finger between Ted's legs, pushing it into Ted's tight ass, causing the younger man to cry out in the usual mixture of pleasure/pain that he was growing to love.

Randy didn't let up as he thrust his finger in and out of Ted's ass. After a minute, he added another finger, slowing down his mouth on Ted's dick.

"Randy... Please... fuck me..." Ted begged, biting his lip. Randy pulled back, swirling his tongue teasingly around the tip once before he looked at Ted.

"You sure? It's going to hurt," Randy muttered, pressing his lips to Ted's.

"I don't give a shit," Ted whispered against Randy's lips. "I just want you to fuck me on this car."

Randy gave a smirk before he pushed down his own trunks, kicking them off absently. He pulled Ted's off all the way as well, spreading Ted's legs. He wrapped one hand around his own dick, taking the precum on the tip and spreading it down his dick the best he could. He shoved Ted up the car a bit more before he positioned himself and thrust forward, kissing Ted as he forced his way into the younger man so that the entire roster didn't come down to find out why Ted was screaming.

After a few seconds, Ted nodded. Randy smirked and pulled out, thrusting back in. As Ted gripped his back, his short nails digging into Randy's tattooed skin, Randy listened to Ted's body hitting the durable body of his car. Ted arched against Randy with each thrust, moaning as Randy's sure, deep thrusts hit his prostate. After the amount of time the two spent fucking, Randy knew exactly how to hit Ted's prostate.

"Ahh... Randy... Touch me. Fuck, my cock... Please!" Ted's desperate, breathy moans were making it harder for Randy to hold back, and he gripped Ted's cock, stroking it fast, almost twice as fast as he was fucking Ted. It wasn't long before the sweet release built in Ted and he cried out Randy's name, his cock spurting out the thick white jets over his belly and Randy's hand. The sensation of Ted cumming caused Randy to let out a muted curse before he groaned Ted's name, spilling his own release inside of the younger man.

The two lay together for a moment, panting and trying to breathe, before Randy pulled out. Ted let out a soft whimper, but watched as Randy knelt down, picking up the tattered remains of the Legacy shirt Ted had been wearing. He then gently wiped himself and Ted off, helping Ted to redress. The younger man did have a match, after all...

"I love you, Randy," Ted muttered as Randy handled him like a breakable doll. Randy smiled and kissed Ted sweetly.

"Love you too, Teddy," Randy replied.

Later that night, when Kofi was climbing onto the car, he almost slipped on some kind of liquid. As he noticed what it was, he groaned.

"Really?! Are you that fucking kinky, Orton?!"

**End**

**AN**: Yeah. That's the most recent one for NeroAnne. I'm sure something else will come to mind soon. There ya go, babe! Love ya, and lemme know what you think!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	3. A Million Dollar Love

**Title**: A Million Dollar Love  
**Rating**: M - Mature  
**Genre**: Romance - Smut  
**Pairing**: Ted/Jeff with a side of Marshall/Nero  
**Warnings**: Sex, slash, crack humor??  
**Summary**: Ted needs some help coming up with a gift for his Enigma, but it turns out that not everyone has a price...

**AN**: Yet another in a long series of stories to come for my sexilicious NeroAnne, whom I love so very, very much. I'm doing this to see if it will please my darling Marshall muse. However, he hates me writing about him, so this is mostly courtesy of Nero. Hopefully, you all like it. This is Nero's first real work of art. Also, NeroAnne requested the side pairing of Marshall/Nero, so, I did it for her. Nero _is_ based off of Jeff, but there are slight differences between them, mostly personality wise. Anyway!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**AMillionDollarLove**

Ted didn't regret a minute of it. The past two years had been phenomenal, and it was surprising how easily he had fallen into the groove of things. He had moved from his home in Florida to North Carolina - amusing the hell out of both of the Hardys as he tried to get used to the cold weather - just to live with the younger Hardy. There was something peaceful to the hidden corner the Hardys lived in, and Ted couldn't help but love Jeff's little place in the forest.

Having to lose that Steel Cage match to Punk had torn Jeff apart, but he was content to be the reason that Punk was such a main eventer now. He had sacrificed his career to make Punk a headliner, and it apparently worked. But still, that first week, Ted had flown off to do RAW, and then went right back to Jeff. He spent the week pampering Jeff.

Somewhere along the way, they met Shannon's friend, Nero, and his lover, a strange Englishman by the name of Marshall. The two were an odd pair, Nero being so shy and sweet and Marshall a touch on the chaotic side, but Jeff and Ted could see that Nero was Marshall's control. He prevented the Englishman from getting too out of hand. Ted surprised himself by befriending both of them. Hell, he had even brought Cody and Randy to meet them. The Viper and Cody had both taken pretty quickly to Nero and Marshall.

So, now, Ted was left wondering what to do. Matt was on tour overseas with Smackdown, Ted was hiding out from Vince, and his and Jeff's anniversary was coming up. How was he going to give Jeff the perfect gift? Finding that there were no answers, Ted waited until Jeff went to see Shannon, before he went to Matt's house, where he knew that Nero and Marshall were staying, taking care of Lucas.

"Nero!" Ted yelled, banging on the door. He heard a crash, and Lucas' bark, and winced. That... may not be a good thing.

"Marshall, get off!!" The voice was a high tenor, gravelly, but warm. A minute later, he heard laughter, followed by another crash, and a swear.

"Nero, I am going to get you back for that," a second voice promised. This voice was deeper, with an upper-class British accent. Ted smiled slightly, almost able to see the small form of Nero stick his tongue out at his British lover. Before Ted could think anything else, the door opened, and Nero stood there.

Nero was a very unintimidating person. He was about five feet, ten inches, and weighed... Ted would guess one hundred and seventy-five pounds, soaking wet. Okay, that was a little harsh, but Ted doubted that Nero weighed two hundred pounds. Today, he wore a pair of blue jeans, the bottoms entirely too long for him, and covering what Ted guessed were bare feet. Nero hated shoes. He also had on a bright blue t-shirt with a black old-school boom box on it. He smiled at Ted and hugged him, still surprising the son of the Million Dollar Man.

"Marshall!! Teddy's here!!" Nero yelled into the house, his voice the warm tenor Ted had heard earlier. "Let's sit outside, Teddy. What's on your mind?"

With that, Nero looped his arm with Ted's, pulling the taller man outside and sitting himself on Matt's porch railing. Ted smiled and stood next to him, watching the way the wind blew Nero's pitch black hair into his pale face. Nero's blue-green eyes watched Ted with curiosity, but he grinned devilishly once he heard the door close again.

"Nero, Ted will not distract me for long," the English voice said again. Nero giggled, his blue-green eyes lighting in mirth as he looked at the tall man who exited Matt's house, holding two glasses of iced tea. He had black hair as well, though it was pulled back in a ponytail that reached between his shoulder blades, instead of hanging down to his waist, as Nero's did. He had eyes so dark brown they were almost black. Ted took in the black jeans the Englishman wore, taking in, also, the pale, bare chest of the man. Ted had seen a lot of different kinds of chest, thanks to working in the WWE, but Marshall's was different. His chest was muscled, but not like Morrison's. It was almost a light muscle.

"The tea is for us, Teddy," Nero said, snapping Ted's thoughts back to the present. Ted thanked Marshall, taking the glass and taking a sip. It was true Southern sweet tea, something Ted could appreciate. The Englishman in Marshall refused to let him drink it, though Marshall had made a comment once about how if it tasted like Nero, he may be able to tolerate it. Nero took a sip of his own tea as Marshall leaned on the railing next to him.

"So, what did you come here for, Teddy?" Nero asked. Ted looked at his glass before sighing.

"I... I was trying to think of something to get Jeff for our anniversary," he said, spitting it out. "I have enough money to get whatever it is he wants, but he hasn't let on that he really wants anything. I don't know what to get him." Marshall smirked and opened his mouth like he was about to make a comment, but Nero swiftly dug his elbow into Marshall's gut. Marshall grunted, turning almost-black eyes to Nero, who ignored him.

"Contrary to what your father usually said, not everyone has a price, Teddy. Besides, you've already got Jeffro. You don't need to buy him something to prove that you love him. He already knows," Nero said. Ted shrugged and took another drink.

"I just don't know what to do. I want it to be special. He's been through so much lately..."

"If you really want to prove to him that you love him, it is a lot easier than you are making it," Marshall said. Nero looked up at Marshall, who was watching Ted carefully. "Make him dinner. Massage him. Pamper him. Take away the entire world for just one day. Do not go anywhere, do not let anyone in for one day. I suggest you let Matthew know first, or he may bust in the door, but that is what I suggest."

Ted and Nero both watched Marshall when he finished speaking, though Ted's expression was one of shock. Nero, on the other hand, had a soft smile on his face. Marshall looked at them both, before he glared at Nero.

"What do you have that pathetic look on your face for?" he snapped. Nero giggled, and Marshall spun on his heel, slamming into the house.

"Well, someone's moody," Ted muttered. Nero burst into laughter, the sound rich and welcoming. Lucas ran out of the house through the doggy door, and sat at Nero's feet.

"If you really wanna know, you interrupted play time," Nero said, taking another drink of his tea. Ted paused for a minute and then grinned, shaking his head. He should have figured.

"But, Teddy, Marshall has a point. You can have all the money in the world, but Jeff didn't fall for you because of your money. He fell for you because he loves you. So show him how much you love him by just spending time with him. Twenty-four hours with no outside interference. Unplug the phones, turn off your cells, ignore anyone who knocks. Show him that you're not all about the money, that you're someone other than the Million Dollar Man's son. Show him the real Theodore DiBiase, Jr."

Ted felt immensely better as he scratched Lucas' ears, hugged Nero, and even hollered out a thank you to Marshall. He merely got a grunt from the Englishman in return, but it was better than nothing. Ted's mind was swirling with ideas. Marshall and Nero were right... There was a better way to handle this...

**AMillionDollarLove**

The morning of their anniversary, Jeff awoke to the most amazing smell in the world. Okay, the two most amazing smells in the world. The smell of breakfast - bacon, eggs, sausage, grits, and toast - and the smell of Ted DiBiase. Jeff opened his eyes, smiling as he saw Ted sitting there, a tray in his hands. He wore a smile on his face and waited until Jeff sat up to place the tray over Jeff's lap. Then, he kissed Jeff's lips, a simple, sweet kiss. Jeff watched him, green eyes curious.

"What do you have planned, Teddy?" Jeff asked as he nibbled on a piece of bacon. Ted grabbed the glass of orange juice he brought in and smiled, taking a drink of it.

"It's our anniversary, Jeff. I plan on pampering you all day."

And Ted did exactly that. After breakfast, Ted showed Jeff the present he had bought him. Even though Nero and Marshall suggested he not buy anything, Ted bought Jeff canvas and several different color cans of spray paint. Jeff had jumped around excitedly for a few minutes before the two of them sat down to watch a movie. Ted hadn't been paying much attention to what it was, but Jeff seemed to like it. At one point, when Ted had gone to the bathroom, Jeff noticed the phones were unplugged and it made him smile. A day completely away from reality? Good deal.

Lunch had come and gone, and Ted had given Jeff the most amazing massage in the world. It was some scented thing that assaulted Jeff's nose - strawberries? - and it had heated on contact and eased Jeff's sore and tired muscles. It was amazing how tense one could be even after they stopped wrestling.

After the massage, Jeff was sure there was something else that Ted had planned, but Jeff stalled those plans. He flipped onto his back, pulling Ted to him. The surprise in the Ted's eyes was obvious, but Jeff didn't give him much time to think about it as he pulled Ted down via the t-shirt the younger blond was wearing. Ted was about to ask Jeff what was going on, but the younger Hardy fused their lips together, his tongue slipping into Ted's mouth without any problems whatsoever. Ted didn't question it, just kissed Jeff back, brushing his fingers over Jeff's bare chest. The elder blond groaned into Ted's mouth, the sound shooting right to Ted's cock, restrained behind the denim jeans he wore.

"Teddy..." Jeff whispered. Ted smirked to himself, standing up long enough to pull his t-shirt and jeans off, also removing the boxers underneath. His cock was freed and stood erect proudly. Jeff smiled and licked his lips. He started to climb forward, but Ted stopped him.

"Wait, Jeff..." Ted muttered. He turned for a minute, digging in a drawer in the dresser, finding a red bottle there. He squeezed some of the lube in the bottle onto his fingers, carefully spreading it evenly around his cock. Jeff's eyes were glued to the glistening erection in front of him before he leaned forward, his tongue tasting the tip, moaning softly at the wonderful taste of Ted and strawberry lube. He took Ted into his mouth, running his tongue slowly over the engorged vein, causing a pleasant moan to escape Ted. The silver barbell in Jeff's tongue probed Ted's cock, causing the younger man to hiss and grip Jeff's blue-blond hair. He pulled on it as he thrust shallowly into Jeff's warm mouth. Jeff pulled back, standing and pulling his own jeans off. He had decided against wearing a shirt today, and he was glad he had now.

"You're beautiful, Jeff," Ted whispered when all the clothes were off. He pulled Jeff close, kissing his lover sweetly. Their tongues meshed, allowing Ted to taste the blend of Jeff, strawberry lube, and himself that Ted had never tasted before. He didn't mind it as long as he could still taste Jeff. Jeff pulled back a minute later and nibbled on Ted's neck as Ted took some of the lube still on his fingers and moved it to Jeff's entrance. He pushed a finger in, causing Jeff to bite down harder on Ted's neck. Ted growled and put a second finger in Jeff's tight heat, causing Jeff to moan against Ted's neck. Ted smiled to himself and scissored the fingers, teasing and testing Jeff, seeing how long his lover could last.

"Teddy... Please..."

Not long.

Ted smiled and gently pushed Jeff down to the bed, positioning his cock against Jeff's entrance. He pushed slightly, teasing Jeff again. Jeff wrapped his arms around Ted's neck, his nails scratching Ted's back. The DiBiase grunted before he thrust into Jeff, smirking as Jeff cried out in pleasure. Ted began to thrust faster, shifting his thrusts so that he slammed into Jeff's prostate. Jeff moaned, arching up to meet Ted's thrusts. He was absorbed in his pleasure, absorbed in the way Ted was making him feel. There was perfection in the way that Ted filled him, the way that Jeff stayed tight, no matter how hard Ted fucked him.

"Teddy... I'm close..." Jeff muttered. Ted smiled and moved his hand down, taking Jeff's cock in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Do it baby... Cum for me," Ted whispered in his ear, nibbling on the earlobe. Jeff cried out Ted's name as he tensed up, spilling his release on Ted's hand and abs, as well as his own. Ted groaned as Jeff tightened - if possible - around him and he came with a grunt inside Jeff. Ted held Jeff close to him for a few minutes before he kissed Jeff sweetly, smiling when Jeff let out a low, purring sound.

"I love you, Jeffro."

"Love you too, Teddy."

Meanwhile, not too far away, Nero was staring out the window of Matt's house, his eyes directed skyward. Marshall came up behind him, bending his knees so that he could comfortably rest his chin on his lover's smaller frame.

"Nero...?"

"Yes, Marshall?"

"Do you think that Ted will get that all that lovey mess that I told him is really just a cover for 'fuck him'?"

"... I think he might understand it. He has spent five minutes with you, after all."

"... I am going to have to spank you."

"Please do."

**End**

**AN**: And there it is! This one is longer than the others, but that's mostly because Nero wrote it, and he loves including details, love, and some humor. So... There it is, NeroAnne. A little insight into the life of Nero and Marshall, as well as some Ted and Jeff love for ya. As for the next one you write for me... I'm thinking... if you don't want to write Mizena (which is always my first choice), then how about Jack Swagger and Miz?? I think it'd be cute!!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	4. You Belong To Me

**Title**: You Belong To Me  
**Rating**: M – Mature  
**Genre**: Romance – Smut  
**Pairing**: RandyTed  
**Warnings**: Slash, sex,  
**Summary**: Someone's getting too close to Randy, and Ted's going to show everyone just who Randy belongs to…

**AN**: This idea actually came from Beyonce's song, Ring the Alarm. I don't know why I was listening to it, but it is kind of catchy… So… yeah.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**YouBelongToMe**

It was after Survivor Series, with Team Orton – Randy, Cody, Ted, William Regal, and CM Punk – victorious over Team Kofi. In exchange for all their good work, Randy had offered to buy them all drinks. Punk agreed to go, so long as someone bought him Pepsi. Well, that was a great idea, until William Regal starting bitching about the lack of real English drinks, and stormed out. The four remaining members of Team Orton lingered, however, happy to be rid of the most obnoxious of the quintet.

However, the alcohol proved to be entirely too much for Cody, and he felt like he was going to throw up. Ted had gone with his best friend to the bathroom, and even volunteered to call Beth to pick him up. Cody had winced, but she was probably the best person to get him back to the hotel and sober in time for RAW tomorrow. So, he agreed, and Ted waited outside with Cody until Beth got there.

However, while they were gone, Punk was making his move on Randy.

"So what do you see in Ted, anyway?" Punk asked, taking another drink of the Pepsi in front of him. Randy raised an eyebrow, but looked at Punk.

"What's it to you, Punk?" Randy asked, taking another drink of his beer. Punk shrugged.

"Just seems to me like he's not quite man enough for you, y'know?"

"No."

"Well, he hangs out with Cody, who we all know is just tagging along to get some of your fame, and… Well, he's probably great in bed, but I'm sure half the RAW roster already knows that. Besides, Randy…" Punk slid over in the booth closer to Randy, until he was pressed right up against the Legend Killer. "I'm more man than Ted is."

"You get your hairy, gorilla ass away from _my_ man, or I'm going to take more off of you than just your hair."

The voice shocked both Punk and Randy, and they looked up. There stood Ted, eyes blazing, hands balled into fists at his sides. He looked ready to kill Punk, and Randy had never wanted to fuck Ted through a table more.

"Your man? Please, Ted. You can barely hold onto him as it is. What Randy needs is someone who can actually take care of him. You just satisfy him for the moment," Punk shot back. Ted got in Punk's face when the Chicago native stood up, getting eye to eye with him.

"I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, and I want you to know that if you ever, and I do mean _ever_ think about touching him again, I will personally be the one to stick a dirty, heroin-filled needle into your eyeball. You got me?"

Punk's eyes went wide at Ted's threat, and he took off, out of the bar, not looking back. Randy stood up, standing over Ted, who was watching Punk run out, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. However, when he turned around, he found himself face-to-face with Randy, whose expression was impossible to read.

"Ted. Car. Now."

With that, Randy pulled his wallet out, dropping a few bills on the table to pay for the drinks. Ted started to walk, but obviously wasn't walking fast enough for Randy, so the Viper grabbed his arm, dragging him out to the car.

"Randy, what-"

Before Ted could finish his sentence, Randy had him slammed up against the Hummer, his mouth on Ted's. He was forceful, but Ted didn't mind. He opened his mouth to Randy's, allowing Randy to dominate the kiss, tasting the young DiBiase. Ted let out a soft moan when Randy's hand began to unbutton his shirt, and his own hands moved to the base of Randy's t-shirt, which he began to tug over Randy's head.

"Get in the damn car, Ted," Randy said. Ted pulled the door open when Randy unlocked it and climbed in the back, Randy climbing in over him. Randy slammed the door shut behind him and pulled off his and Ted's shirts, his tongue tracing a path from Ted's mouth to his nipple, which he then took between his teeth and tugged on, gently. Ted groaned in pleasure, arching his hips slightly to grind his and Randy's hard cocks together. Randy hissed as his hands moved down to Ted's jeans, pulling them down and off, yanking off Ted's tennis shoes too.

Once Ted was bare in front of him, Randy's hand grabbed Ted's dick, stroking it slowly, teasing the younger man.

"Randy… Randy, fuck me… please…"

Randy ignored Ted for the moment, continuing to stroke Ted's dick before he stopped, pulling lube out of the glove box of the Hummer, squeezing some onto his fingers. He then thrust two fingers into Ted, scissoring them to stretch Ted. Ted arched and moaned, his eyes closed in pleasure, as he moved his body against Randy's fingers.

"Randy… Fuck me… Damn it…"

Randy chuckled softly and pulled his fingers out of Ted, quickly pulling down his own pants and putting the tip of his aching cock against Ted.

"This is going to hurt… you didn't let me prep you enough," Randy growled. Ted moaned and tried to force Randy to enter him.

"I don't care… do it…" Ted moaned. Randy leaned in and thrust into Ted, relishing in the way Ted cried out his name and arched into him. Randy stayed still for a few seconds, allowing Ted to get used to him again before he began to thrust, his hips surging forward. Ted moaned again, hands clinging to Randy's shoulders.

"Fuck… so damn tight, Teddy…" Randy muttered. "And all mine."

"Yes… Shit, I'm all yours, Randy," Ted moaned back, clinging to him. "Ah… harder… Please…"

Randy shifted his thrusts, fucking Ted harder, smirking as Ted cried out. Randy knew he had just slammed into Ted's prostate, so he continued at the same angle, making sure to hit the same spot repeatedly. Without any words from Ted, Randy began to stroke Ted's neglected cock in time to his thrusts, causing Ted to moan out again.

"Randy… ah, fuck… yes…"

One incoherent cry later and Ted came, his release splashing onto Randy's hand and his own abdomen. The sensation of Ted's orgasm, the way he tightened around Randy's cock, proved to be too much for him. He roared his own release, cumming inside Ted. They lay together for a few more minutes before Randy pulled out, watching Ted.

"What… was that all about…?" Ted asked, his breath coming in pants.

"I love a possessive guy."

**End**

**AN**: Another wonderful one-shot for the wonderful NeroAnne. I'm pretty well pleased with this one, and I do like the way it came out. I did actually envision them fucking a few different ways, but I like the Hummer-sex. So, there it is.

-NeroAnne: My request is Mizena, though we did already bring that up. Just reminding, I guess.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	5. Happy Thanksgiving, Hardys

**Title**: Happy Thanksgiving, Hardys  
**Rating**: M – Mature  
**Genre**: Romance, Smut, Humor  
**Pairings**: MattJeff  
**Warnings**: Sex, slash, almost-public  
**Summary**: Jeff and Matt head to Legend's house for Thanksgiving, and are thankful for more than just family.

**AN**: Yeah, another one. This will never end, I'm sure. Uh… Actually, this idea kind of came courtesy of my wondering what I'm supposed to do for Thanksgiving this year. Haha. Consider this my Thanksgiving fic, though the next chapter of _Steamin' Up the Place_ may also be Thanksgiving centered. Anyway, here ya go, NeroAnne. Enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**HappyThanksgivingHardys**

"Jeff, damn it! Hurry up!" Matt shouted, standing outside his bedroom door. Jeff let out a laugh from the other side. They had been arguing and rushing each other all morning, and they had stopped more than once to tease one another. Matt loved his brother, but damn, he could take forever.

"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming," Jeff muttered. The door opened and Jeff walked out, shaking his head. He wore a pair of blue jeans that were too tight for him, and had on one of Matt's Unlock Your Destiny hoodies. He frowned at Matt and sniffed.

"I'm still sick, and I don't like this one bit," he stated. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Jeff. It's dad. Are you really going to hurt dad's feelings by telling him that you're not coming to Thanksgiving?" Matt asked. Jeff's eyes narrowed in a glare at his brother, before he huffed and stomped to the door, the white DC shoes on his feet thumping loudly on the ground as he did. Matt rolled his eyes, tugging on his blue Tarheels hoodie before following Jeff outside, grabbing his keys on the way.

**HappyThanksgivingHardys**

In the car, Jeff had continued to play with the heater and the radio, forever changing them on the short ride to Legend's house. Matt finally got fed up and turned the radio off, looking at Jeff with a look that read if he didn't stop that, Matt would happily kick him out of the car.

Once they pulled up, Matt parked and helped Jeff get out of the car, holding his brother close. Legend met them at the door, leading them into the house. Jeff sighed in relief as the warm house enveloped him, and Matt laughed softly. People were already there, and the two Hardys were greeted as they were taking off their shoes by a very enthusiastic Shane Helms.

"Matt! Jeff!"

He lifted Matt off his feet, then turned to Jeff, picking the younger Hardy up and squeezing him tightly.

"Hey, Shane," Matt said, laughing. Jeff smiled and rubbed his nose.

"Still feelin' sick?" Shane asked, looking at Jeff. Jeff nodded ad smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but oh well. It's Thanksgiving, right?" he said. Matt rolled his eyes and then had to focus his attention on Shane as the Hurricane proceeded to jump around and start talking at a rapid pace. Finally, about ten minutes later, Shannon Moore walked in, took one look at Shane, and rolled his eyes.

"Shane, will you leave Matt and Jeff alone? I bet they didn't even get ten steps in before you started talking," he said. Shane's eyes widened and he followed Shannon after the Prince of Punk greeted the two Hardys.

"How did you know…?" They heard Shane ask, wonder in his voice. Jeff and Matt laughed before they took off in different directions, saying hi to the family that was already there.

**HappyThanksgivingHardys**

After a few more hours of saying hi and hanging out in the kitchen, where both Jeff and Matt stole some food and got kicked out, all the families present (the Hardys, the Helms', and the Moores) were finally ready to sit down and eat. However, this was cut short by Jeff taking off in a rush toward the bathroom that Jeff and Matt shared when they were kids. Legend looked at Matt, who sighed softly and followed Jeff. He knocked on the door.

"Jeff…? Are you okay?" he asked, leaning his head on the door. "Baby?"

"Get in here, Matt," hissed Jeff. Matt blinked and opened the door, walking in. His eyes widened as he saw Jeff sitting on the edge of the bathtub, his clothes thrown in a corner of the bathroom. He was sitting on the tub, his legs spread slightly.

"Lock the door, Matt," Jeff said. Matt swallowed and locked the door, his hard cock causing his jeans to tighten uncomfortably.

"You aren't sick, you little shit," Matt declared, throwing his hoodie over his head and tossing it into the pile of clothes with Jeff's. The t-shirt he wore came next.

"Nah, y'think?" Jeff asked, moving forward to unbutton and unzip Matt's pants, licking his lips at the hard cock straining through his boxers. He pulled down both and leaned in, his mouth closing around Matt's cock. Matt hissed softly as Jeff licked the tip teasingly, before taking more of it in his mouth and sucking softly. He pulled back, looking up at Matt as his tongue came out to tease the slit with the silver barbell going through his tongue. Matt growled softly, tangling his hands in Jeff's multi-colored hair, and thrusting his hips. Accustomed to this, Jeff simply opened his mouth more, loving the feel of Matt's hard cock going into his throat.

"Get your tight ass up here," Matt growled. Jeff stood up, and Matt lifted him onto the counter. He watched as Jeff stuck his own fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking on his fingers, watching Matt with glazed eyes. Then, without warning, Jeff reached down, his fingers entering his tight ass and prepping himself. Matt licked his lips, watching as Jeff moaned softly and writhed against the counter, his head coming back to rest against the mirror.

"Stop," Matt said, pulling Jeff's fingers out. He guided his cock to Jeff's tight entrance, his tip pushing in.

"Ooh, Matt… Do it, fuck me… Break my ass… please…" Jeff whispered, his eyes closing. Matt smirked, pulling Jeff's head to him, pressing his lips to his brother's as he thrust in. Matt swallowed Jeff's scream of pleasure, thrusting his hips in and out, tearing Jeff. Jeff pulled his head back, gripping Matt's shoulders as Matt thrust inside him. The blood from tearing Jeff helped to lubricate Matt's dick, and he moaned at the feeling, continuing to thrust.

"Touch me… Matt, touch my dick… please…" Jeff groaned, his head falling back. Matt smirked, taking his hand and wrapping it around Jeff's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Jeff's breaths started coming in shallow pants, and Matt grabbed him, kissing him again as Jeff came on Matt's hand and his own abs. Matt growled in Jeff's mouth and came too, shooting his release into Jeff's ass.

They stayed together for a minute before Matt pulled off, helping clean Jeff up before cleaning himself up. The two got dressed again, and Jeff pulled his hair into a bun, smiling slightly at Matt before his brother opened the door. As soon as the door was open, Jeff sniffled and walked back out.

"Sorry…" He muttered to the families gathered around. No one except Shane really looked at them, and when he did, he smirked. Matt waited until no one was looking to flip his best friend off, before he and Jeff sat down.

"You gonna be okay to eat, boy?" Legend asked. Jeff blinked at met his dad's eyes, seeing the knowing look. He blushed slightly, and then looked down.

"I… I can eat some of it…"

**End**

**AN**: And there it is!! NeroAnne, I want the same thing we talked about last night. Mwahaha. And this is the only update I can get up before at least tomorrow afternoon. My cousin goes back really early tomorrow morning, and I am the one taking her to the airport. So! Yeah. There it is.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	6. Our Irish Secret

**Title**: Our Irish Secret  
**Rating**: M – Mature  
**Genre**: Romance, Smut  
**Pairings**: SheamusJeff  
**Warnings**: Slash, sex,  
**Summary**: "This isn't Romeo and Juliet," he whispered. "No one's going to hurt you for this." "It's not me I'm worried about."

**AN**: I can't _believe_ I'm doing this! I don't like Sheamus!! Though, he did gain a little bit of my respect after helping Team Miz win at Survivor Series… but lost it after that assault on John… I love John, so bite me. But… this just proves how much I love ya, NeroAnne. Uh, this spawned from a talk on Twitter between me and her. And… yeah. That's it. I've got no friggin' clue anymore.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**OurIrishSecret**

RAW went off the air and Sheamus walked backstage. He had to admit, it was strange not traveling with ECW anymore. When he was on ECW, they traveled with Smackdown, which meant the Irishman could see him everyday. But now? Not only was he out, but Sheamus was with RAW. Yes, he was technically released before Sheamus became a big name in ECW, but he traveled with his brother. The redhead sighed as he made his way to his locker room. Since Triple H was backing him, Sheamus was getting some pretty high-end stuff. He pushed the door open and blinked at the surprise sitting on the bench.

"Why hello, my Celtic Warrior," the man said, his voice carrying a Southern drawl that Sheamus loved.

"Jeff?" he asked, his Irish accent thick. He closed the door quickly, locking it before he moved over to the younger Hardy. Jeff smiled, wrapping his arms around the pale man. Sheamus hugged him back before pulling back, his hand moving up to touch the hair.

"You cut it…?" Sheamus asked. Jeff blinked, touching the dark locks, but nodded.

"Yeah… Do you like it?" he asked. Sheamus smiled.

"I love it," he said. He sat down, pulling Jeff into his lap. "How did you get back here? I thought you wanted our relationship to be secret?"

"I do," Jeff said, resting his head on Sheamus' chest, listening to his heart beat. "Shawn stopped me to ask why I was here. I told him I heard it was a three-hour RAW and I was looking for Matt. Then, I overheard Hunter tell someone on the phone that he got you your own locker room, so I went off and found it. It took a while though. You're going to have to start putting a sign up or something," Jeff teased, smiling. Sheamus laughed softly before sighing.

"This isn't Romeo and Juliet," he whispered. "No one's going to hurt you for this."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

Jeff and Sheamus looked at each other and Sheamus couldn't do anything else other than press his lips to Jeff's. Jeff opened his mouth to Sheamus' kiss, moaning softly as their tongues began to duel. Jeff moved slightly on Sheamus' lap, wrapping his jean-clad legs around the Irishman's waist. Sheamus' arms moved to wrap around Jeff's waist, holding him close. Jeff's hands moved to Sheamus' red hair, pushing his fingers through it, letting the spikes fall to hang down on his head. Jeff pulled back, smiling.

"I love your hair," he whispered. Sheamus smiled, his hands moving to Jeff's shirt, gently pulling it up over Jeff's head and tossing it to a corner of the room.

"And I love you," Sheamus muttered back, his lips moving down to suck on Jeff's neck. The red hair on Sheamus' face tickled Jeff, but he merely moaned softly, the tickling adding a different twist to the suction on his neck. Jeff pulled back, moving to kneel in front of the Irishman, putting his fingers in the waistband of the trunks Sheamus wore. Sheamus looked at him for a minute before he moved, lifting his body off the bench so that Jeff could pull the trunks off his body. Jeff smiled as he pulled the thong off as well, his eyes feasting on the glistening cock in front of him.

He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the tip before his tongue glided over it, lapping up the precum there and tasting it.

"God, I had almost forgotten how good you taste," Jeff whispered. Sheamus watched him, a small grin on his face, before Jeff leaned in, taking the hard cock in his mouth and sucking softly. He ran his tongue up and down the dick in his mouth before he came up, pressing his tongue into the little slit there, causing Sheamus to moan softly. Jeff hollowed out his cheeks and went down further on the massive organ. His hand came up, brushing over the balls of Sheamus, who grunted softly, pulling Jeff off of him.

"Do you think that's enough prep?" Sheamus asked, his eyes glittering. Jeff nodded as Sheamus pulled down his jeans, smirking at the lack of anything else there.

"Commando, just for you," Jeff said. Sheamus pressed a kiss to Jeff's belly button before he lifted Jeff, holding the older man over his cock. Jeff smiled as Sheamus guided his hard dick to Jeff's tight hole, gently lowering his southern lover down on it. Jeff cried out in pleasure as Sheamus' cock stretched him, his head thrown back. Sheamus smirked slightly, his hands resting on Jeff's hips as he lifted Jeff slowly, allowing the thick meat to glide out of Jeff before he lowered him, his cock thrusting back in.

"More…" Jeff moaned. "Tear me, please…" Sheamus watched Jeff for a minute before doing as Jeff requested, his hands controlling Jeff's bounces, making him bounce harder on Sheamus' cock. After a minute, Sheamus felt the steady trickle of blood fall down his cock. He moaned, the sound mixing with Jeff's moan, before he lifted Jeff, carrying him over to the wall. Jeff fused their lips together as Sheamus thrust into Jeff, his hips rocking back and forth powerfully. He moved his hand between them, taking Jeff's hard dick in his hand and stroking in time with his thrusts. With a cry of pleasure, Jeff came in Sheamus' hand. The sensation of Jeff's ass tightening around Sheamus' cock caused Sheamus to bark out a cry of pleasure in Irish as he spilled his release inside Jeff. The two stayed that way for a minute before Sheamus pulled out, holding Jeff close to him before sitting him down on the bench to clean him off.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at Jeff. Jeff smiled.

"I wanted it as bad as you did, Romeo."

**End**

**AN**: And, there is my creation… I like Sheamus in my story. Somehow, I can see him having a softer side. Mm. Uh, NeroAnne… My request will be… Sheamus and Miz. That's right. It's my turn to throw you a curveball!! Hahahah! … Please??

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	7. Under the Pale Moonlight

**Title: **Under the Pale Moonlight  
**Rating**: M – Mature  
**Genre**: Romance, Smut  
**Pairings**: RandyJeffJohn  
**Warnings**: Sex, threesome,  
**Summary**: John thinks that Randy is cheating on him. When he finds out he was wrong, he couldn't be happier.

**AN**: The summary sucks, but I really didn't know what to make the summary. NeroAnne, I'm sorry this took so long. It took a while to think of anything. I think I'm in the process of getting a new muse, if you really wanna know, and he's been throwing ideas at me left and right… I'll have to look into this…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**UnderThePaleMoonlight**

John couldn't believe his eyes. Images of what he had seen the night before flashed in his head, haunting him. He never thought his young lover would do this to him… He had thought that he and Randy were perfect together, even with their on-screen feud. Apparently, it was all just a lie. John sat down, trying to think of a way to get back at Randy for what he had done. He couldn't think of anything, so he sighed, going to Jeff's room. He didn't even know where Randy was.

John knocked on the door, but then heard a loud groan followed by a grunt he recognized intimately. John didn't think before he did it and simply shoved the door open. Jeff and Randy looked up at him, turning their eyes away from the television. On the screen, Matt Hardy and John Cena were both down for the count as The Undertaker posed victoriously in the middle of the ring.

"Oh…" John muttered, looking at them. Jeff glared at the screen, turning his attention back to it and talking into the microphone by his mouth.

"Kane, you're a real asshole," he stated. Kane grunted before speaking, John able to hear this clearly through the television.

"Yeah, so're you, Jeff. Besides, didn't we agree to play as our lovers? Why're you playing as Matt?" he asked, a growl in his voice. Jeff grinned at Randy, who made a disgusted face as he patted the spot next to him for John. John, however, didn't sit down, but closed the door.

"Because I love my Matty," Jeff said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Bye Crispy."

"Don't call me-"

With that, Jeff turned off the Xbox 360, laughing and tossing the headset onto the entertainment center. Randy put his down and they both looked at John.

"What brings you here?" Jeff asked. Randy frowned up at John curiously. John mentally sighed.

_Might as well do it now…_he thought.

"I wanted to know why you were fucking Jeff."

Jeff's eyes got about as wide as dinner platters, whereas Randy's narrowed.

"What?" He growled. John's eyes narrowed as Randy stood, and he got nose-to-nose with his boyfriend.

"You heard me. Why and when did you start fucking him?"

"Uh… John?" Jeff started, but he went unheard.

"I've never fucked Jeff, John," Randy snarled.

"Yeah? Then what happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday?!"

"Guys…?" Once again, Jeff went unheard.

"Yeah, yesterday, when you two were all over each other?"

"It was over the game!"

"Bullshit."

Without warning, Jeff moved in, grabbing John's cheeks and kissing him hard, his tongue forcing its way into John's mouth. John stared at him for a minute, and then Jeff turned to Randy, doing the same thing.

"What the fuck?!" John exclaimed, looking at Jeff. The younger Hardy's eyes narrowed.

"Stop arguing. Damn. John, Randy and I have never fucked. Matty would tear his eyes out. Besides, it really was over the game. Randy got mad I beat him, and he tackled me. You caught us at the wrong time," Jeff said. A smile took over his face. "Of course, if you both want to fuck me, I'm completely open to it."

John and Randy looked at each other. Randy then kissed John, pouring his love for the older man into it, making sure that John knew how much Randy loved him. John kissed back, only to frown when Randy pulled away. He pushed John toward Jeff, already knowing that the current WWE Champion wanted to fuck the slightly younger man. John looked at Jeff, and the Enigma smiled, opening his arms. He then wrapped his arms around John's torso, pulling the man to him. John fell over Jeff, who fell back so that he could, and the two met lips. John's tongue snaked out tasting Jeff's mouth, causing the blond to groan softly under him.

Jeff then pushed John over, easily snaking his fingers down to the man's jeans, unbuttoning them and unzipping them, pulling them, along with John's boxers, down to reveal the huge cock there. Jeff stared at it awe for a minute before he leaned up, his tongue lapping at the tip. John groaned in satisfaction, tangling his hands in Jeff's hair. Jeff felt his pants being removed, but didn't think much about it until one slick finger began to probe his entrance. He moaned in anticipation against John's cock, causing the organ to twitch. John gently pulled Jeff's head off his dick, moving slightly so that he could watch Randy's fingers begin to prep and stretch the Hardy.

John took this opportunity to remove Randy's clothes and pull off his own shirt. As Randy prepped Jeff, John knelt down, his tongue coming out to probe at Randy's ass. Randy growled softly in pleasure, but let John prep him, moaning as a finger slid in. Jeff writhed on the bed before he turned over, pulling Randy on top of him.

"Fuck me… Please, Randy, fuck me…" he moaned. Randy smirked, directing his cock to Jeff's hole. Jeff cried out in pleasure as Randy's huge cock speared his ass, stretching him, but filling him completely. Randy began to thrust, causing Jeff to grab his shoulders, digging his short nails into them. John smirked, positioning the head of his own cock at Randy's ass. Randy hissed in pleasure as John pushed into him, causing him to push deeper into Jeff.

The three got a steady rhythm going, John thrusting into Randy, Randy thrusting into Jeff. They were moaning and grunting in pleasure. Randy's hand came between him and Jeff to stroke Jeff's cock in time with the thrusts. With a loud cry of pleasure, Jeff came, splashing his release on Randy. The tightening of Jeff's ass against his cock caused Randy's ass to tighten in preparation to cum, which made John cum with him. John pulled out of Randy, and Randy pulled out of Jeff, causing the three of them to lay there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. John grabbed Randy's hand, who squeezed his in response, and smiled. It had never felt so good to be wrong.

**End**

**AN**: Actually, Miss Smarty Bottom, I don't want RandyMizJohn. I want… CenaMizJeff. Hahaha!! How's that for different? Love ya.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	8. Friends With Benefits

**Title: **Friends with Benefits**  
Rating: **M – Mature  
**Genre**: Romance, Smut, Humor  
**Pairing**: Miz/Jeff  
**Warnings**: Sex, slash, weirdness, slightly alternate universe  
**Summary**: It's Christmas, and Matt realizes he's going to be on the road through the holidays. What better gift to get his lover than a brand new friend?

**AN**: … I have no idea how this one came about… But I did have this idea for a sci-fi fic where like… the sub was a robot that was sent from the future to make sure that the dom was completely satisfied… Don't know where that one came from either, but I giggled at one of the mental scenes… TMI? We'll go into the rest of that for the fic, if I actually write it. Haha… Moving along.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**FriendsWithBenefits**

"People always told me, be careful what you do, don't go around breaking young girls' hearts! She came and stood right by me, then the smell of sweet perfume, this happened much too soon, she called me to her room," sang the younger Hardy, trading in his usual alternative music for some classic Michael Jackson. Matt stood in the door way, his arms crossed over his chest, watching as Jeff shook his ass, the perfect globe encased in tight leather pants.

"Billie Jean is not my lover! She's just a girl who claims that I am the one, but the kid is not my son!"

Jeff continued to sing, apparently oblivious to the presence of his older brother in the doorway. After another minute of Jeff's blond hair swinging around to the beat of the 80s hit, Matt cleared his throat, making it a little louder than normal to be heard over the music. Jeff whipped around, his angelic hair covering his face when he did, green eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"… Matt?" he asked, immediately locking onto the look in those chocolate brown eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. Matt smiled slightly and moved into the room, sitting on Jeff's bed. Jeff pushed a button on the remote, the room suddenly going silent as he sat next to his brother.

"Jeff, I won't be here for Christmas."

Matt figured it was best to just spit it out instead of easing into the subject. Jeff sighed, pulling his knees up to his bare chest, hugging them close.

"Okay," he muttered, his disappointment clear. Matt rubbed his back.

"But, I did get you something so you wouldn't be alone," he said. Jeff frowned in curiosity, watching Matt leave the room. A minute later, he came back with a blond man with blue eyes, a red collar around his neck. He wore a pair of red trunks and that was it. The man looked at Matt, his eyes showing confidence and arrogance, even if he was a slave. Jeff gasped.

"I get my own friend?!" he exclaimed, running up and throwing his arms around the man in a hug. He blinked in confusion, looking at Matt, who was grinning.

"His name is Mike. I got him from JoMo, who said that he sometimes liked to be called Miz. But, he's your companion while I'm on the road to do with as you like. I'm not going to hold anything against you, even if he fucks you or you fuck him or whatever you may want to do," Matt said. Jeff beamed, pulling back from Mike and looking at him.

"Hi Mikey! I'm Jeff!!"

"… Hi, Jeff."

Mike's voice was kind of deep, but mostly brimming with arrogance. Jeff didn't find that bad, instead it was a bit of a turn on. He grinned and looped his arm with Mike's.

"So, Mikey. Ya like Michael Jackson?"

**FriendsWithBenefits**

Mike and Jeff spent the rest of that night getting to know one another, laughing about jokes and comparing music. While Jeff leaned more toward alternative, Mike leaned more towards rock, whatever he could get his hands on, as long as it wasn't too old. He liked Michael Jackson, but he wouldn't listen to The Beatles or Poison. He said something about Brett Michaels just set him off.

At one point, Jeff finally took off the leather pants, throwing them behind him somewhere in his room, leaving him in only a black thong with purple laces around it. Mike had one look and didn't know what else to say. Jeff grinned at him.

"I know that look," he said, smiling. "C'mon. Just for tonight, do what you want to me."

Mike said no more words, simply rose, pulling off the red trunks, revealing his already semi-hard cock. He moved to push Jeff back on the bed, leaning in and crushing his lips against Jeff's in a bruising, searing kiss. Jeff's breath rushed from his lungs, but he kissed Mike back just as hard. However, when Mike raised Jeff's arms, forcing them over Jeff's head, Jeff knew that his small little quest for dominance just went out the window. He moaned softly as Mike pulled back, his teeth moving to scrape at Jeff's neck. Eventually, his hands let go of Jeff, his teeth still nibbling and teasing Jeff's neck. His hands moved down, cupping Jeff's cock behind the flimsy material of the thong. Jeff groaned, arching his hips slightly as he looked at Mike.

"Mike… fuck me… please," he said. Mike raised an eyebrow.

"No lube?" he asked. Jeff bit his lip, grinding his cock into Mike's hand.

"No… I want it to hurt. Break me, make me bleed…"

Mike growled, ripping the thong off Jeff's body with one rough yank. Jeff yelped softly, before his yelp turned into a ragged breath when Mike lifted his hips. Mike positioned his leaking cock at Jeff's entrance and thrust in hard. Jeff screamed in pain, but Mike listened to Jeff's previous request, continuing to thrust hard into Jeff, tearing his walls, blood lubricating his dick, making it easier. The cry of pain eventually melted into moans and pants of pleasure. Mike's hand grabbed Jeff's cock, roughly jerking it in time with his own thrusts as he slammed into Jeff's prostate.

"Mike… Mike, fuck… I'm coming…!"

As soon as the words left his lips, he came in Mike's hand, his walls tightening, causing Mike to cum as well. He pulled out of Jeff, lying next to him. Blue locked with green, and Mike grinned, a cocky and arrogant smirk as he brought the hand up, licking Jeff's cum from his hand.

"Oh, God… Don't do that…" Jeff whimpered.

"Why not?" Mike asked.

"Because, now I want vanilla ice cream."

**End**

**AN**: I'm not sure what's up with the ending either… Nero's craving vanilla ice cream right now, so that could be it. Not too sure. Okay, NeroAnne? I want Matt and Miz, if you can swing it. Mwah!! Please??

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	9. A Secret Rendezvous

**Title**: A Secret Rendezvous  
**Rating**: M – Mature  
**Genre:** Romance, Smut  
**Pairing**: Cena/Ted  
**Warnings**: Sex, slash  
**Summary**: Their love was meant to be a secret, and they were doing pretty good with it so far…

**AN**: Running behind on my updates, but I am getting them up. Hopefully, my muse sticks with me long enough to get this update and one for _Behind the Façade_ up… We'll see what happens.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**ASecretRendezvous**

John watched the screen as Ted came back from his match with Evan. He didn't really care that Evan had lost, just that Ted had won. He stayed as still as he could, seeing Ted hit the curtain before he moved. For a large man, he could weave through the people backstage like it was no problem. By the time he got to Ted's locker room, Ted was just walking in. The young DiBiase raised an eyebrow, but held the door open, allowing John to walk in first. Ted followed, closing and locking the door behind him.

"What are you doing here, John?" Ted asked, watching his lover. John moved to stand behind Ted, his large hands massaging the younger man's shoulders. Ted groaned softly, and John leaned in, kissing at Ted's neck.

"Randy's out there waiting for Cody's match, right? Well, while he watches Cody's match, I'm going to fuck you," John said. Ted's breath hitched and he turned around, pulling John's bright orange shirt off his body and throwing it behind his head. John smirked, leaning down and kissing Ted, his hands hooking in those red trunks and pulling them down. Ted moved his feet, letting the trunks fall off his ankles as John lifted him, turning and pinning him against the wall. Ted's arms wrapped around John's neck, his legs around John's waist. John nipped and teased Ted's neck as he kicked off his shoes and relieved himself of his own pants, leaving both of them naked, Ted in only his wrestling boots. John put his fingers to Ted's mouth, groaning as Ted took the digits in, sucking and teasing them, moaning softly. The sound shot right to John's dick.

After a minute of this, John held onto Ted's hip with one hand, the other easing into Ted's tight hole, pushing in and prepping him. Ted clung to his shoulders, hissing in pleasure and pain. John knew when Ted was ready, so he removed his fingers, carefully placing his cock by Ted's entrance, lowering his lover down on his cock, and taking his lips so that Ted's cry of pleasure didn't alert anyone.

John pounded into Ted's tight body, as Ted grinded against his lover, the double simulations making them both grunt and pant and moan in pleasure. John took Ted's cock in his hand, teasing the tip before he started to stroke it harder, matching his thrusts. Ted shifted and John hit his prostate. Without warning, Ted cried out and tensed, spilling his seed all over John's hand. John muttered a curse, biting on his lip as he came hard inside Ted.

The two lay together, panting for a minute, before Ted glanced at the TV. His eyes widened and he pushed John off him, groaning as John's flaccid cock – which was still pretty damn big – was pulled out of him.

"What?" John asked.

"Cody's match is over," Ted hissed.

The two moved quickly, Ted putting his trunks in his gym bag and kissing John hard before he moved to the showers. John cleaned himself off, almost forgetting to clean his hand of Ted's cum, and got dressed, managing to make it outside the door before Randy came up. Thankfully, the door was already closed.

"Cena. What the hell are you doing here?" Randy snapped. John looked at him, grinning, dimples flashing.

"Just walking around… was getting an exercise, burning some calories…" John said, shrugging before he walked off. Cody frowned, grabbing Randy's arm.

"Let's just go talk to Ted. You have some explaining to do, Legend Killer," Cody growled.

**End**

**AN**: Sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry it was so short. This one was, however, just begging me to come out. So, there it is. I know you don't have a working comp right now, so my request will be a tough one, something you can think about. I'm going to request some Randy and Miz. Ha! That's right. Threw a curveball in there for ya. Hope you get your computer fixed soon, babe. Take your time.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	10. Make Love In This Club

**Title**: Make Love In This Club  
**Rating**: M – Mature

**Genre**: Romance, Crime, Smut  
**Pairing**: Hunter/Jeff  
**Warnings**: Sex, slash, semi-public sex  
**Summary**: Hunter realizes that Jeff needs a bit of a break from all the stress, so he takes Jeff out for a night on the town.

**AN**: This story is kind of a deleted scene from _The Darkness That Divides_. It fits in somewhere after the fair incident with John and Mike, but before Jeff called Mark. If you didn't read _Darkness Divides_, it's okay. It shouldn't influence this too much.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**MakeLoveInThisClub**

Hunter waited downstairs for Jeff to make his grand appearance. With everything that was going on between the others in the group, he figured that a night on the town, at some new nightclub or another, would be great.

Hunter wore a pair of black slacks, a red button up stretched over his chest. His hair was slicked back out of his face, though was hanging down his back. It may have been a touched dressed up for a club, but Hunter didn't really care. It was what he wanted to wear.

A couple of soft thuds announced Jeff's appearance. Hunter looked over at his husband, smiling at the outfit Jeff chose. The man wore a pair of boots, the heels of the boots separated from the main body of it, the heels about four inches high, putting him almost nose to nose with his lover. His curvy legs were encased in black leather pants that clung to every curve as though it were a second skin. He wore a v-neck shirt, also leather, that clung to his torso, coming down to just above his pants, meaning that every time he shifted his arms, pale flesh peeked through. Jeff's hair was a dark blue, also slicked back but hanging down. His green eyes sparkled as he looked at Hunter, turning around, letting Hunter see that the shirt not only had tuxedo-jacket like tails, but that the leather clung so well to Jeff's ass that Hunter could clearly tell that Jeff wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Jeff..." Hunter growled with a warning in his tone. Jeff merely grinned at him.

"Let's go, Hunter."

They made it to the club with only minor groping. Jeff immediately tugged Hunter out to the dance floor, feeling the music pulsing through him. He turned so that his back was facing Hunter's front, one arm hooking lazily around Hunter's neck, his ass seeming to only barely graze Hunter's crotch. Hunter's hands moved down to grip Jeff's hips, pulling him back so that the aching hardness under the black slacks pressed against the leather cupping Jeff's ass. Jeff smirked, turning around to sway against Hunter, sliding down the length of Hunter's body teasingly, aiming to make this dance end before the song did.

If Hunter knew of Jeff's plan, he just gave in, because Hunter jerked Jeff to his feet with a growl, carrying his lover and husband off to a dark hallway. He pinned Jeff to the wall, fusing their lips together hard, teeth clacking and closing on flesh. Jeff moaned as Hunter's fingers dug into his flesh. They both managed to find their natural rhythm, their tongues and lips moving in tandem.

"Hunter... Hunter, fuck me..." Jeff moaned. Hunter looked at him, but didn't question it, knowing that Jeff knew what he wanted. Instead, he kissed Jeff again, his hands finding the little metal zipper for those tight pants. He yanked it down, his hand pulling out Jeff's cock, causing the smaller man to gasp in pleasure. Hunter's hand closed around it, teasingly pumping it up and down, but moving slowly. Deciding it was time for some pay back, Jeff pushed Hunter back against the opposite wall, dropping to his knees, undoing Hunter's pants. He reached in, hand going into the boxers there as well, pulling out the already hard and dripping organ. He purred softly, breathing onto the tip before he put his lips around it. Hunter groaned, thrusting into Jeff's mouth, unable to help himself. Jeff, however, took it in stride, merely opening his mouth and throat to accommodate Hunter's thick length better.

Hunter's fingers tugged at Jeff's hair, pulling him to his feet before pulling those almost-liquid pants off of him far enough for Hunter to point his dripping, saliva-slicked cock at Jeff's tight hole. The idea of possibly being caught was getting to both of them, so Hunter leaned in, capturing Jeff's lips with his as he thrust hard into Jeff, the initial thrust causing tearing. Jeff's fingers dug hard into Hunter's arms as he pulled back from the kiss.

"You... fucking owe me for this..." Jeff hissed between gritted teeth. Hunter chuckled slightly before he began to thrust, his hands lifting Jeff up to change the angle slightly. Jeff gasped in pleasure, his head falling back and hitting the wall, but he didn't pay it any attention. He moaned as Hunter fucked him, aware that his noises could draw people to them. Hunter's hand closed around Jeff's neglected cock again, pumping it quickly, in time with the vicious thrusts. Jeff leaned forward, forcing his lips to Hunter's, crying out into Hunter's mouth as he came, spilling his release on his leather-covered abdomen and Hunter's hand. Hunter grunted, spilling his own release into Jeff. They stayed together for a moment before Hunter pulled out, grimacing slightly at the mix of white and red from the tearing. Jeff winced slightly, grinning.

"That felt great," Jeff said, reaching into a pocket that Hunter hadn't noticed before on his shirt. He pulled out a white silk handkerchief, using it to wipe Hunter's hand, and then his own shirt. The semen came right off of the leather, making Jeff smile. He then handed the kerchief to Hunter, who cleaned him up. Then, with another smirk, Jeff dropped it.

"Oops," Jeff stated. He made sure his pants were fixed, watching as Hunter did the same, before he bent over, bending at the waist, grabbing the handkerchief. Hunter groaned.

"Damn it, Jeff," he said. Jeff laughed, dropping the handkerchief in the trash as they passed it on their way back to the dance floor.

"You know you love me," he said. Hunter spun Jeff as he pulled him close to him.

"More than words can say."

**End**

**AN**: There ya go, NeroAnne. It's late, and I know it is, but I still love you. My request is going to be Drew McIntyre and John Morrison. I'm stepping away from Miz for a chapter, but I really wanna see someone else write this one. Please and thank you babe!!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	11. The Night Shirt

**Title**: The Night Shirt  
**Rating**: M – Mature  
**Genre**: Romance, Drama  
**Pairing**: Chris/Jeff  
**Warnings**: Slash, sex  
**Summary**: Jeff only slept in a night shirt when he really missed Chris...

**AN**: I have no idea where this idea came from, but I thought it was cute. I'm sorry this took so long, but my laptop took a shit, and apparently my muse is in my laptop. So, I'm hoping that this makes up for it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**TheNightShirt**

There were a few things that Chris knew about Jeff that no one else did. For example, Jeff hated Chinese food, loved Ancient History, and almost always slept naked. The only time Jeff slept in anything, it was one of Chris' old Y2J's shirts, and it was only worn when Jeff really missed Chris.

When Chris had been forced to call Jeff and tell him he wouldn't be able to come home for another week, he was greeted by silence. Finally, Jeff sighed.

"Alright," he had whispered. Chris heard the drawer open, mainly because it was off the track and still had yet to be fixed.

"Jeff, I'm sorry," Chris said.

"I know," Jeff said. The drawer closed a minute later, and Chris sighed.

"I'd be there if I could," he said.

"Just... hurry home, Chris."

**TheNightShirt**

A loud thud woke Jeff up. He sat up, blinking blearily. It was a possibility that the dog was running around downstairs... However, after yawning, Jeff realized the canine was on the foot of the bed. Another loud thud came from downstairs, followed by some muted swearing. Jeff pushed the blankets off his form, planting his bare feet on the floor. Chris' t-shirt fell over his stomach and most of his thighs. Creamy, pale flesh was covered by the black fabric of the Chris Jericho t-shirt. He moved quietly through the room, and then down the stairs, ready to jump off the stairs and onto whoever it was in his house.

Chris swore as he hit his toe on the coffee table. Jeff must have decided to rearrange the furniture... He didn't do it often, but sometimes he did just get the urge to move things around. Chris took a couple of steps away, only to bump into something else. He swore a bit louder, and then froze when the light flipped on.

There, about halfway up the stairs, was Jeff, dark hair tousled from sleep. The Y2J shirt he wore was covering his frame, revealing smooth, creamy legs. Jeff's green eyes looked at Chris, taking in the blue jeans and buttoned shirt he wore.

"Hey, Jeff... Sorry I woke you," Chris said. Jeff didn't answer. Instead, he jumped off the stairs, caught by Chris. Immediately, their lips were fused together. Chris' hands moved under the shirt, his fingers rubbing the plump flesh of Jeff's ass. Jeff moaned into Chris' mouth in response.

Chris and Jeff pulled apart, Chris yanking the shirt off Jeff's frame. He then moved his lips down Jeff's body, carefully taking one nipple between his teeth, flicking the nub with his tongue. Jeff hissed, a moan of pleasure following. Chris tugged and teased the other nipple, casually squeezing and rubbing it. Jeff moaned, undulating and grinding his hips against Chris' body. Chris released the swollen nub from between his teeth and, before he could continue, Jeff grabbed both sides of Chris' shirt, ripping it off, sending buttons flying. Chris pressed their lips together again, making a soft grunt of pleasure as Jeff's fingers moved, unbuttoning and unzipping Chris' pants. Jeff's legs came unwound from Chris' waste, pulling their lips apart before he knelt in front of Chris, pulling down the pants and boxers Chris wore as well. Chris kicked off his shoes absently, kicking the pants off as well.

Jeff looked up at Chris, green eyes peering up at him through thick lashes as he took the base of Chris' hard cock in his hand, his tongue poking out from between plump pink lips to lap at the pearl of precum gathered there. Chris hissed, clenching his jaw to prevent from thrusting into Jeff's warm mouth. Jeff opened his mouth, enveloping Chris' cock, his tongue teasing the thick vein at the bottom. Chris groaned out Jeff's name, thrusting into the warmth of his mouth. Jeff, to his credit, took it in with ease, opening his throat to accommodate Chris' thick length, swallowing around it. Chris pulled himself out of Jeff's mouth, lifting Jeff off his feet, holding him up against the wall. He put his fingers by Jeff's lips, blue and green meeting as they looked at each other. Only then did Jeff open his mouth, taking Chris' fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, getting hem nice and wet.

Chris pulled his fingers out of Jeff's mouth, sliding them into Jeff's tight hole. Jeff cried out, arching his back off the wall. Chris continued, sliding his fingers in and out of Jeff's ass, scissoring them, teasing Jeff.

"Ahh... Fuck me, Chris... I need you..."

Chris smirked, pulling his fingers out, aligning the head of his cock with Jeff's hole. He surged forward, his cock sliding between the plump cheeks, causing Jeff to cry out in pleasure. Chris pulled out and began to fuck Jeff, not waiting for Jeff to adjust. This was the way they did it anyway, so Jeff was used to it, craved it. Chris changed his angle slightly, lifting one of Jeff's legs higher, his cock slamming into Jeff's prostate. Jeff cried out Chris' name. Chris continued to thrust, his hand grasping Jeff's cock, stroking it in time with the quick, harsh thrusts. Jeff held onto Chris, his arms around Chris' neck. Chris slammed in a few more times, stroking Jeff's cock faster, their breaths coming in harsh pants.

"Chris!!"

With that loud cry, Jeff came, spilling his seed on his abdomen and on Chris' hand. Chris managed a few more thrusts before spilling into Jeff. They stayed joined for a moment, their pants matching before Chris pulled out. Instead of letting Jeff go, however, Chris carried Jeff to the couch, laying down on it, pulling Jeff on top of him. Jeff curled up, resting his head on Chris' chest as Chris wrapped his arms around Jeff.

"I love you, Jeff," Chris said, kissing Jeff's head. Jeff nuzzled him, placing a kiss over Chris' heart.

"I'm glad you're home, Chris."

**END**

**AN**: Ta-da! I hope you liked it. I did. Very sweet, methinks, but still juuuuust smutty enough to fit Jeff. Anyway!! My request, m'dear, is... Randy and Bam. I just threw a huge curve-ball your way. Do what you can with it, mkay? And, id you absolutely cannot do it, go with my default of Cena and Miz, okay? Kay!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	12. Wicked

**Title**: Wicked  
**Rating**: M – Mature  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: TakerVille  
**Warnings**: Slash, smut, darkness  
**Summary**: What a wicked game to play... to make me feel this way...

**AN**: I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing with this one... I only know it's been FOREVER since I updated this, and I need to do it. So, I'm going to try it. It's going to be crack-tastical, because I never could quite figure out a way to have the two of them together, but we'll see what becomes of this. Sorry for the delay, NeroAnne.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners. Similarly, Ville Valo and Bam Margera belong to themselves and I also do not own them.

**Wicked**

It was only when Randy Orton started to date that guy from Jackass, Bam Margera, that Mark even became aware of his existence. With the kid running around bitching about how people should listen to this band – HIM - more often, and how the band wasn't getting enough exposure, Mark found himself going out and buying one of the CDs, just to shut Bam the fuck up. Then again, he realized that this was probably exactly what Bam wanted.

What Mark didn't expect was that the lead singer, Ville Valo would actually be around one night for Smackdown. Why Smackdown and not RAW, Mark wasn't sure. However Mark didn't question it, and simply went to his locker room to get ready.

As the makeup lady was putting on his makeup, fixing his face Mark was tugging on the long, familiar coat. His hat was staying backstage, and it was the coat with the high collar. Personally, he liked it better than the open trench coat. The sound of footsteps alerted Mark to the presence of someone else. He looked over, eyes falling on the tall form of another man. He was foreign, with a black beanie over his brown hair and green eyes outlined with eyeliner. The two locked eyes, and Mark stood, towering over the other man.

"Leave," Mark told the woman, and she grabbed the makeup she had previously been using, and running out of the room. The new man smirked up at Mark.

"So, you're the infamous Undertaker, yes?" he said. Mark tilted his head slightly.

"So, you're the one the noisy brat wouldn't shut up about." Mark didn't make it a question, as the other man did. The man laughed, however.

"Ville Valo, lead singer of HIM."

"I don't really give a shit."

The two men stared at one another, green eyes and brown eyes locking before Ville smirked, clear arrogance showing on his face.

"You should."

With that, Mark pushed Ville backwards, slamming him against the wall.

"Someone needs to teach you some respect, boy," Mark growled. Ville's eyes seemed to light up, and he squirmed slightly.

"And you're going to be the one to do that?"

With that, Mark leaned in, crashing their lips together painfully, teeth clacking before Mark forced Ville's head to the side, adjusting it so that their teeth didn't hit. He moved one hand down Ville's body, slipping the button and zipper down before his hand moved, groping Ville's hard cock. Ville groaned into Mark's mouth, arching slightly into Mark's hand. Mark stroked him roughly, his teeth coming down to bite on Ville's neck. Before Ville could do anything else, Mark moved his hand, letting Ville go to take off the coat. His hands quickly pushed down the singlet he wore until his hard dick was exposed.

"Get to work," Mark said, eyes watching Ville. Ville panted up at Mark, but knelt down, his hand going to the base of Mark's cock. He stroked it a few times, before the lapped at the tip, then took it in his mouth. His warm breath tickled the hard organ, making Mark's fists clench slightly. He thrust, uncaring whether or not the lead singer could actually take his full length. He did it anyway, listening to the way Ville gagged on the thick flesh in his mouth. Mark moved then, gripping Ville's beanie, tossing it off behind him somewhere, and then grabbing Ville's hair. The hiss of pain wasn't lost on Mark, but he didn't care. He turned Ville over, bending the Finnish man over onto his hands and knees.

"Time to teach you a lesson," Mark muttered. Then, in one swift move, he thrust into Ville's ass, forcing the man's ass to be stretched. Ville cried out as Mark began a rough and hard rhythm. He felt the younger man start to tear and bleed, but it didn't stop him. He heard the pants and cries of the man, and the knowledge that this was turning the Finnish man on seemed to help. Mark reached around, his fist closing around Ville's cock as he stroked it roughly. With a cry in a foreign tongue, he came, his warm semen coating his own shirt. Mark lasted about three more thrusts before he came hard inside Ville.

Mark pulled out as he finished, cleaning himself off and fixing his wrestling gear back to how it was supposed to be. With one last look at Ville, who was lying on the floor, panting, he put on his coat, connecting the buckles as he walked out.

Ville lifted his head, a smirk on his face. It may not have happened exactly the way he wanted, but he always got what he wanted in the end, and he had been wanting Mark for a long time.

**END**

**AN**: Kind of a weird one, but I was watching Kiharu play Silent Hill while I was writing... She's back!! I don't know if that means I'll create another kind of _Darkness_ story, or if _Heart of a King_ will be as epic, but who knows!! Anyway, NeroAnne, my request is for John and Miz. Going back to my default, for right now.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	13. Hardycest

**AN**: This one has no title. It's the same warnings as before, but I can't think up a title right now. I'll lose the idea! Also, I'm doing this to try to get my muse back on track. I know that I haven't been updating anything else, and I still owe LC a fic, but, for some reason, working on stuff for NeroAnne really helps my muse. So, that's why I'm doing this. Now you know.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**Hardycest**

Matt sighed. It had been a long day of contract negotiations and wondering. But, Jeff was at home, downstairs in the living room watching something on TV, if Matt remembered right, and that made him feel better. The TNA and WWE schedules couldn't have been farther apart.

Matt walked downstairs, a little upset that these contract negotiations had gone on as long as they had. But, he was all done now. A quick glance at the clock told him that he had been up there for three hours trying to work things out. Jeff was probably sleeping…

Matt walked quietly into the living room, his eyes going to the couch. Lying on the couch, his pants thrown carelessly on the floor, was Jeff. One hand was wrapped around his dick, his eyes closed and his face scrunched up in pleasure as that hand moved up and down. He was letting out soft, breathy moans as he thrust into his own hand. Matt's brown eyes were glued to his brother, his own pants getting dangerously tight at both the sight and the sounds he was hearing. He reached into his own pants, bypassing the boxers, and gripped his own hard cock, his hand moving in time with Jeff's. Something seemed to alert the blond on the couch, because he opened his eyes, the green orbs glazed slightly in lust, and seemed to find his brother immediately. Seeing that Matt's hand was in his pants just seemed to make Jeff more turned on, because the moans became louder, and his hand sped up. Matt walked over, putting his hand over Jeff's.

"Slow down, Jeff," Matt breathed, leaning in close to Jeff, who watched him. "You'll cum too soon…"

Matt's lips descended on Jeff's, their tongues dueling hungrily. Matt's hand took over the pace, stroking Jeff's dick, causing the younger Hardy to moan into his brother's mouth. Matt smirked to himself, until he felt Jeff's hands pushing his pants down and then the hand on his own dick. He groaned, pulling back to watch Jeff's hand work his dick for a minute.

"Fuck, Jeff," Matt muttered. Jeff laughed softly, moving his head and taking Matt's cock in his mouth. Matt swore almost violently at the way Jeff's mouth wrapped around his thick cock, tongue teasing and probing. He worked his way down the thick meat slowly, his lips eventually wrapped around the base, his nose brushing the light dusting of curly pubic hair. Jeff's green eyes looked up at Matt, who was staring in awe at his baby brother, and Matt swore he had to fight hard not to blow his load there. Jeff smirked internally and began to move, sliding the thick dick out of his mouth and then going back down it, the tip brushing his throat as he continued. Matt's hand continued to move on Jeff's own cock, his movements a little jerky, but Jeff didn't seem to care. After a few quick, tight strokes, Jeff nearly swallowed Matt's dick and stayed there, thick jets of cum filling Matt's hand, staining Jeff's abs. Jeff let out a sound, his throat vibrating around Matt's dick. Matt pulled Jeff off his dick, moaning at the slurping sound that Jeff made, before he moved, kneeling between Jeff's legs. Jeff looked at him, almost curiously, but his head was thrown back, back arched in ecstasy, as one of Matt's cum-slick fingers pushed into the tight hole. Jeff let out an incoherent sounds, louder moans escaping him now, as Matt pushed a second and then third finger in, moving them, stretching his brother. Matt's tongue was lapping up the spilled semen on Jeff's stomach, and then moved up, twisting with Jeff's own tongue as the brothers kissed again. Matt pulled his fingers out, lifting Jeff's legs and surging into Jeff.

In Matt's various fantasies, he had imagined taking Jeff for the first time. Jeff always moaned, almost screamed, out his name, his back arching off the floor, wall, couch, whatever surface Matt was going to fuck him on, his head thrown back. Jeff's back arched off the wall, his head thrown back in ecstasy, but Matt's name didn't leave his lips.

"_Brother!_" Jeff cried out. Matt moaned Jeff's name, his hips thrusting quickly in and out of Jeff's tight heat. Matt shifted a little, Jeff's knees resting on Matt's shoulders, and continued to thrust, gaining a scream of pleasure from the younger Hardy as Matt's cock slammed against that tight bundle of nerves. Matt's hand came back down to stroke Jeff's dick furiously, matching the breakneck speed of his thrusts, and Jeff came again a moment later. Matt held back for a few thrusts, but Jeff's tight heat clenching around his dick was too much, and he came, crying out Jeff's name. He pulled out, lying down on Jeff, who held him. After a minute, Jeff smiled, kissing his brother sweetly.

"I love you, brother," Jeff whispered. Matt smiled.

"I love you too, little brother."

**FIN**

**AN**: Yeah. I don't know. I'll try to get something else up soon. I'm sure I'll be able to, just give me some time. Thanks! :3 I love you NeroAnne. Ahaha.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


End file.
